


smoke

by CapnShellhead



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frottage, Kinktober, M/M, Marijuana, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Bucky catches Sam smoking outside the tower.





	smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Late but, for Day 5 of Kinktober. For the prompt "shotgunning"

Bucky found Sam outside, leaning against the wall of the tower.

A cigarette in hand, he took a long drag, holding it in before exhaling slowly. A calm washed over him, the scent reaching Bucky’s nose. It wasn’t a regular cigarette; certainly not nicotine. It brought a curious smile to his face as he approached.

Hearing steps, Sam hurried to hide the cigarette behind his back, calming only a little once he realized it was Bucky that had found him.

“You afraid of being grounded?” Bucky asked teasingly.

Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m not afraid. I just don’t want a lecture.” He took another drag, the wind ruffling his hoodie in the chilled air.

“From who?”

“Who do you think?” he asked with a wry expression. “I’ve heard five hundred speeches on the dangers of smoking.”

Bucky hid a smile, leaning against the wall next to Sam. “He worries about you mere mortals.”

Shaking his head, the corner of Sam’s mouth turned up. “So, I’ve heard. This is harmless,” he said, gesturing with the cigarette.

He returned it to his lips, the sight making Bucky feel overly warm in the cool air. Smoke billowed out, clouding his face for a moment as he took another drag. Swallowing, Bucky’s hands clenched into nervous fists as he asked, “Can I try?”

Sam spared him a curious glance, his head cocked to the side. “You sure?” Bucky nodded but Sam didn’t seem too certain. An idea struck and he leaned in closer, his warmth seeping into Bucky’s skin. “Let’s try this. Open your mouth.”

Bucky complied, watching Sam avidly as he took a long drag and touched Bucky’s chin with his free hand. He moved in closer, Bucky’s eyes caught on his mouth as he slowly exhaled, the smoke entering Bucky’s mouth. It was a strange feeling, not that Bucky expected it to have much of an effect, if any.

More than that, Sam’s closeness was intoxicating. The scent of the smoke and Sam’s cologne in his nose. Sam took another drag, his eyes holding Bucky’s as he exhaled once more. He leaned in closer this time, his hand moving to Bucky’s hip as he did. Bucky’s heart beat fast in his chest, taking everything Sam had to give. The air between them thickened with tension, Bucky’s hands itching to pull Sam tight to his body.

Sam took another drag, putting the light out with his shoe before leaning in and letting Bucky have more. The second the smoke disappeared, Bucky’s mouth was on Sam’s, his tongue slipping into Sam’s mouth. Sam groaned, pressing tight against Bucky’s front, his hips rolling against his. Bucky gripped his hips, sliding a hand up the back of Sam’s shirt and palming his lower back. The chilled feel of his hand on Sam’s warm skin made him shiver and grind against Bucky in response.

Sam let out a breathy moan, a shudder running through Bucky they rut against each other. They were secluded enough that they wouldn’t be seen immediately by passersby, or Stark’s cameras but anyone looking over at the right time would see them. This was risky, incredibly so but Bucky couldn’t bring himself to stop. He didn’t want to. He egged Sam on, holding him tight as the heat in his center slowly began to spread.

Sam’s lips were so soft and plaint beneath his, his breathing loud in Bucky’s ears. He moved feverishly, sliding against Bucky needfully. His tongue slid into Bucky’s mouth, quick and dirty as his hands entwined in Bucky’s hair. His hips bucked a few times before wet warmth spread between them, Bucky following Sam under with a stifled groan, his vision whiting out.

He pulled away with a soft curse, “Christ,” he murmured in Sam’s ear, rolling his hips against Sam’s lazily. Sam sighed into his neck, rocking against him as he came down. Bucky opened his eyes and slid a hand over Sam’s head. He nosed into Sam’s cheek with a soft sigh, murmuring, “Let’s get cleaned up.”

Sam laughed, stealing another kiss. “You just want to get me in the shower.”

“Can you blame me?”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](https://capn-shellhead.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
